


Mission Fucking Impossible

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Harry is a shit liar, Horny Harry, Kinda, Liam is a goof, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Niall is a little shit, Oblivious Louis, Pining, Smut, Zayn is chill af, fight, not so oblivious Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Are you and Louis fucking?”Harry nearly spits out his drink as he tries to communicate a "what the ever living fuck" to Niall with his eyes.Niall takes another casual sip of his beer “Not like I’m the only one thinking it mate, I’m just the only one saying it out loud.”-Harry is in love with Louis, and he is almost positive Louis is in love with him too. Naturally, Harry deals with this by trying to get Louis horny and hope for the best.Things don't exactly work out how he plans.





	Mission Fucking Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> this is a result of me being awake for way too long and watching too many Larry videos on YouTube

  

All of this is Niall’s fault really. If he hadn’t put the idea into Harry’s head in the first place, maybe Harry would have been able to sleep at night without thinking of Louis.

It had slipped out of the Irish boys mouth after one too many beers.

“are you and Louis fucking?”

Harry nearly spits out the sip of beer he just took, choking as he tries to communicate a ‘ _what the ever living fuck_ ’ to Niall with his eyes.

Niall takes another casual sip of his beer “Not like I’m the only one thinking it mate, I’m just the only one saying it out loud.”

“Niall you’re drunk”

“’m drunk, not an idiot. Louis looks at you like you like you hang the stars, you can't tell me that boy doesn't want you”

Harry doesn’t believe Niall, half of the shit that comes out of his mouth is nonsense anyways. Louis can’t honestly be in love with him. Harry would know.

“Whatever Niall, I’m going to bed”

Harry can’t sleep that night though. How could he sleep after Niall dropped that kind of information on him?

It’s not like Harry is blind; Louis is pretty hot for a boy. He has better eyelashes than most women, and a fucking amazing ass, not to mention the soft fringe that falls gently over his face or the smooth skin on his chest. Harry can imagine how Louis would look fucking him, sweat dripping down his soft golden skin, eyes blown out, his mouth--

Fuck. Harry is hard and quite possibly in love with Louis.

 

******************************

 

The boys are all on the tour bus getting ready to sleep the night Harry comes up with his plan.

Harry groans softly as images of the concert earlier flood his mind. More specifically, the images of Louis bouncing around on stage, looking like a fucking tease, the way he kept glancing back at Harry and parading his ass around stage. Everything Louis does now has Harry thinking about what Niall said a few weeks ago.

"Fuck" Harry lets a quiet moan slip out of his lips as he palms his erection through the sheets.

Louis doesn't even understand what he does to Harry. He doesn't know how fucking hard Harry gets just thinking about the way he moves on stage and the way he flirts with him constantly.

Harry knows Louis wants him as more than a friend. He didn’t believe Niall weeks ago, but Harry believes him now. He can see it in the way Louis' gaze lingers for longer than it should on Harry's chest. In the way Louis' head doesn't turn quite quick enough after Harry turns around, failing to hide the fact that he was just watching Harry's bum. He can see it in the way Louis clings to Harry in interviews and on stage, in the way that best friends don't normally touch. The problem is that Louis won't ever cross that line between best friends and something more, and Harry isn't going to force it out of him--at least not directly.

Harry lets out another groan. It's not like Harry hasn't been flirting back with Louis since the talk with Niall. The entire internet thinks they're fucking with the way they act in public, and those people don’t even know what goes on behind the cameras.

Harry is not going to patiently wait for Louis to come to his senses, though. He's tired of silently getting himself off after concerts in the bus when Louis might feel he same way. He just needs to speed up the process, maybe get Louis a bit worked up, nothing too extreme.

Harry’s movement sends his phone flying into the wall as he moans a little louder than he means to, thinking about Louis touching him after a concert as they both ride off the high of performing.

"Harry, is that you?"

Harry stills his movements, trying to even out his voice as he responds to the sleepy Irish lad in the bunk across from him.

"Sorry, bumped my elbow"

The silence in the bus hangs stale around Harry. That was a stupid excuse and Harry and Niall both know it. This is definitely going to be awkward in the morning. Harry almost is hesitant to continue, the quiet of the bus feeling much emptier than it was before.

"Don't hurt yourself, mate" Harry hears coming from the other bunk. Niall's voice breaks the silence like a wave of cold air, and Harry can hear some of the other boys snickering behind their curtains. Harry feels his face burn as he realizes the other boys are still very much awake and could very easily recognize what Harry was really doing. The mood is officially gone and Harry's chance to having a quiet wank left with it.

Still, Harry can't get the thought out of his head--If Harry makes sure Louis hears him getting off next time, there's no way Louis could ignore it, and the more Harry teases Louis, the closer he is to revealing how he feels about him. It's a perfect plan. As perfect as a plan made late at night while frustrated and slightly turned on can be.

 

*****************************

 

A week later, Harry is a man on a mission—A mission to get his best friend hot and bothered, and then have him realize his true feelings and preferably act on said feelings. It’s quite simple, really.

It starts just like the other night on the tour bus. Harry is already in his bunk as he hears the other boys moving about and getting settled in their own bunks. The plan is to let the other boys fall asleep while texting Louis to make sure he is awake. The other boys don't necessarily need to be asleep for the plan to work, but it would be nice if he could get a decent wank in without being cock-blocked.

The movement outside goes silent as Liam finally stops shuffling around the bus. Harry's phone screen illuminates his bunk with a soft blue light as he types out a text to Louis.

 

Harry: you awake?

Louis: yeah  
Louis: why

Harry: I can't sleep. Still thinking about the concert

Louis: Harry it's nearly two in the morning and we have another show tomorrow. What's got you so riled up

 

Harry bites his lip as the image of Louis dancing around stage flashes in his head, his jeans suddenly feeling a lot tighter

 

Harry: I can't help it. It's probably just nerves.

Louis: try to get some sleep hazza. Long day tomorrow. I'm getting sleepy myself.

Harry: night Lou x

Louis: night Haz xx

 

Harry sets down his phone and listens for any noise outside his bunk. Its gone quiet enough that Harry decides mission get-Louis-hard-for-Harry is a go.

Harry breathes out loudly, probably not his most realistic attempt, but he continues anyways. His sounds only get more and more suggestive from there. Small whimpers escape his lips as he strokes himself in faster, while at the same time, Harry listens for any sign of Louis joining in.

Nothing.

Harry keeps his hand moving steadily, letting out noises he knows Louis will hear. A layer of sweat sticks to Harry's body as he gets warmer in the confines of the small bunk. As he gets closer to orgasming, his hands pick up speed, one stroking his length while the other slides up to his chest, feeling his heart race.

Harry's breathing gets heavier as he gets closer to coming, with still no sign of Louis responding to Harry. His movements quickly become too much and Harry comes hard, choking out another whimper as he rides out his orgasm.

Harry is still catching his breath as he wipes himself clean with an old shirt. His bunk is once again illuminated by dim phone light and a text from Louis pops up.

 

Louis: are you crying?

 

Harry drops his phone and flops back down into his pillow. _No I’m not bloody crying_. Mission failed apparently.

 

Harry: probably just my allergies again

Louis: try to get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning xx

 

Harry sets his phone down and thinks of other ways to get Louis to notice him. The plan is starting to seem less simple as this idea was obviously rubbish. The last thing on his mind as he drifts off to sleep is Louis and the fact that he apparently sounds like he’s crying when he comes.

  
~~~

 

The next morning, Harry is almost finished eating breakfast with Liam when Louis finally gets up.

Harry sees an opportunity and quickly grabs a banana before Louis walks over. He's proud to say he still lives by his own advice that you should never make eye contact while eating a banana, but that being said, if you are trying to get a certain boy to notice you, there's no shame in said banana eating methods. Too bad twitter cut him off at 140 characters, his opinion on bananas still stands.

Harry has the banana in his mouth when Louis joins the two for breakfast. Louis ignores the fruit entirely as he grabs a bowl and spoon with his back to Harry.

"How're your allergies today Harry?" Louis picks up the box of cereal, not noticing the banana fall from its place between Harry's lips.

"My allergies?"

"You said your allergies were acting up last night" Louis stops and gives Harry a confused look. "That's why you-"

"Oh right, right. My eyes must have been a bit watery from dust or something, that’s all. You were right, I'm all better now" Harry lies through his teeth.

How Louis can't tell Harry is lying is beyond him. Harry is a shit liar. Liam is silently eating his breakfast between Louis and Harry, confused as to why they're acting strange.

Harry picks up his banana and wishes the conversation would change. Louis moves to sit down next to Liam, who is currently staring at Harry as if he grew a second head. They eat their breakfast without another word, the discussion of Harry's allergies finally dropped. It's a miracle Harry got away with that awful excuse. Right as Harry made a move to get up, Liam broke the silence.

"Harry, I didn't know you got allergies."

Goddamnit Liam.

 

****************************

 

Harry easily convinces Liam to switch hotel rooms with him a few days later by telling him that he thinks Zayn's hair product is giving him allergies, not dust after all. Liam goes with it, not mentioning that all the boys use the same hair product.

The mission is back in play now that Harry and Louis are sharing the same room. It's quite simple; Harry will take a shower and leave his clothes in the room so he has to walk out in a tiny hotel towel. Then once Harry has Louis' attention, the towel falls. It's foolproof, either Louis notices and comments on it, or he notices and gets one step closer to admitting his feelings. It's a win win.

If the way Louis looked at Harry tonight meant anything, Harry's plan is sure to be a success. It wasn't just the cheeky grins and hip nudges throughout the concert. Louis was practically serenading Harry during Something Great and Little Things. Harry was definitely serenading Louis if that counts for anything.

"Harold I'm showering first" Louis brushes past Harry on his way to the bathroom, pulling Harry out of his thoughts. Harry looks up, mumbling out an okay, but Louis is already out of earshot.

Harry falls back on his bed with a loud sigh. God Louis is so thick. Twitter can't stop talking about how "Larry confessed their love during Something Great," and how “it’s so obvious that they are in love”. If any 16 year old girl with access to the internet can see it, why can't Louis see it literally right in front of his eyes.

Harry is quite possibly going insane. Is he just imagining this? If Louis were really into him, he would tell Harry, right? Definitely. Harry is just making a fool of himself trying to get Louis' attention. Maybe Niall is wrong, and this is all just a big prank on Harry. Maybe the fans have gotten to his head, convinced him that here was something there when there isn't. That's the only logical reason Harry is acting this way, he didn’t even like Louis like that before Niall said anything.

Of course, any logic Harry thought he had is thrown out the window when Louis exits the bathroom.

Fuck. Louis is dripping wet, steam from the shower clouding around him like a fucking angel at the gates of heaven. The water droplets sliding down Louis' 'It is what it is' tattoo have Harry weak at the knees and there's a smug grin on Louis' face.

Harry's cool is nonexistent and the plan is faltering, each second passing like the water dripping off of Louis' perfectly tanned skin. Harry wonders if it is inappropriate to just grab Louis right now and lick at the water pooling in his collarbones. Screw the plan. Oh god there goes Harry's dick. Not saying a word, Harry quickly makes his way to the bathroom.

This was not part of the plan. Harry was supposed to be the one to get Louis hot and bothered after showering, not the other way around.

The shower is quick and in no time Harry is searching for the smallest towel to cover himself. There’s still hope for the plan to work as Harry wraps the tiny hotel towels low on his hips. If Louis really is into him, there is no way he would be able to resist Harry. Hell, Harry was barely able to resist Louis.

That hope doesn't last long as Harry finds Louis fast asleep when he exits the bathroom. Harry drops the towel in frustration and climbs into his bed after drying off. Harry checks his phone one last time before turning off the light, and as if right on cue, Harry's dick fills his pants a little bit tighter.

"Screw this" Harry mutters to himself as he kicks off his clothes. Louis may have his head in his ass when it comes to how he feels about their relationship, but Harry sure as hell doesn't.

Warm fingertips slide their way down Harry's chest as the air in the room thickens. One of Harry's rings catches on a nipple and the resulting noise he makes is loud enough to make Louis shift in his sleep. Harry doesn't notice Louis moving in the other bed as he focuses on pleasuring himself.

Harry gets himself off on the thought of Louis riding him after a concert. The leftover energy spilling from their bodies as they come together. The sweat from stage mixing with the sweat between them, hotel bed creaking as Louis moans on top of him. God, the boys would give them knowing looks the next morning because they would be so loud. So, so loud. Headboard banging, skin bruising, out of this world sex, the two of them, becoming one.

The image of Louis fucking himself on Harry's cock sends Harry over the edge, a string of moans fall from his lips as he chases his orgasm. A breathy "Fuck Lou" slips out as Harry rides out the aftershocks.

Harry and Louis both drift off at the same time that night, neither one getting up to clean off the drying come between their sheets before falling asleep.

Harry thinks the plan may have actually gone worse this time. Louis didn't come any closer to noticing Harry and now Liam thinks Harry is allergic to Zayn. This is starting to feel like mission fucking impossible.

 

******************************

 

After all of Harry's attempts at getting Louis to notice him have failed miserably, Harry decides that he is just not direct enough. He comes to this conclusion one night while out drinking, because nothing says says " _this is a great idea_ " like alcohol.

Harry is drunk. Wasted. Sloshed. Whatever you want to call it. Harry is drunk off his ass and so are the rest of the boys.

It’s not like Harry has never been drunk before, but there’s something about tonight that has Harry behaving like a teenager again. Maybe it’s the way Louis’ shirt hangs too low, leaving his collarbones and tattoos on full display that sends Harry over the edge. Maybe it’s the way Louis won’t keep his hands to himself. Maybe it’s the way Louis looks at Harry after a few drinks, tension gone from his face and eyes drifting over Harry’s body.

In Harry’s drunken state, everything fades into background noise and the only thing he sees is Louis, it's like tunnel vision but better because Louis is all he sees. Harry finishes off whatever drink he has in his glass and gets up to sit by Louis. He stumbles as he makes his way over, practically falling on top of Louis in the process.

“Whoa there Curly” Louis has his hands on Harry’s hips to help steady him after his near fall. “Had quite enough to drink, haven’t you?”

The smile on Louis’ face has Harry feeling dizzy all over again. Louis has the best smile. The firm grip on his waist lingers even after Louis lets go.

Slumping down into Louis’s side is a very drunk, very horny Harry. _Curse Niall for making him feel things._

Harry leans into Louis, their bodies firmly pressed together. The thin shirt Louis is wearing does nothing to conceal his body heat, and Harry never wants to move from this spot. Harry has always been a very tactile drunk, but there’s no way Louis won't understand what Harry is doing.

“You’re warm,” Harry mumbles out against Louis shoulder with a small giggle bubbling up as he leans in closer: Louis responds by wrapping his arm around Harry and pulling him in, both of them drunk and a bit fuzzy around the edges. Harry takes this as an invitation to swing his legs up and onto Louis’ lap. In this new position, Harry is so close to sitting on Louis' lap and his head is tucked in along his neck.

Louis is still watching the room and movement around them, and Harry is having none of that. Harry takes extra care to slide his free arm down Louis’ chest, his hands feeling every bump and curve underneath the fabric, slowly caressing the soft t-shirt material. Harry wants to rip the shirt off already and feel the warm skin underneath so badly. It’s not enough to draw Louis' attention, so Harry ever so slightly shifts closer, his legs sitting on more of Louis’ lap so that he is at a better angle to access his neck.

Harry lets out a hot breath where he knows Louis will feel it, nothing too conspicuous. Already Harry can feel the way Louis tenses under him. Louis is no longer focusing on the rest of the room but he isn’t watching Harry either. Feeling more adventurous, Harry leans in closer, pressing his face into the exposed column. He definitely doesn’t miss the way Louis’ breathing hitches as Harry’s lips press softly into his neck, gentle enough for Louis to miss, but hard enough for him to feel if he is paying attention. Which he is now.

Harry takes a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure the other boys won't interrupt them. When he can't find the boys anywhere, he smiles softly to himself. Turning back around, Harry expertly swivels his hips and shifts so that he is now straddling Louis, it's surprisingly well executed considering how many drinks he's had. Harry’s hands come to rest on Louis’ small shoulders as his head dips down to reclaim Louis’ neck. He slowly starts to kiss at the warm skin, letting his hips gently undulate on top of the older boy. Harry breathes at Louis' ear before whispering in a deep, breathy voice.

"Feels so good"

Harry hears a poorly concealed whimper escape from Louis’ lips and takes it as permission to push things further. Harry is feeling more confident now, dragging his tongue along the skin under Louis' jaw. Something inside Harry snaps as he tastes the salty sweat on Louis' skin and he is suddenly gripping Louis with a newfound hunger. His mouth latches onto the spot just under Louis’ jaw, sucking a bruise into his pulse point. The weight of Harry’s hips drops down onto Louis' thigh, straddling him properly. Harry's body swings filthily as something carnal is ignited within him. Two hands find their way to grip Harry’s bum as teeth sink into the quickly forming bruise on Louis' neck. Harry is burning with the need to touch more of Louis’ skin. Something stirs from underneath Harry and he finds himself suddenly being pushed back, the hands on his bum now pressed harshly against his shoulders.

Harry can’t tell what the Look on Louis’ face means as he feels another forceful shove against his chest. All harry can see in Louis’ eyes is a sliver of blue, his pupils blown wide. Harry tries to lean in again.

“Get off me”

“What?” Harry feels the rooms come back, immediately sobering at Louis' words. Another harsh shove pushes Harry onto the floor and off of Louis' lap.

“You’re _drunk_ Harry. I said get off of me"

"'m not that drunk" Harry mumbles out, trying to reach out for Louis' arm as Louis flinches away.

"Please don't"

It's like a bucket of cold water is dumped on Harry. Their eyes meet for a second before Louis gets up to leave. Harry wants to call out for him, apologize, do something, but Harry ultimately decides against making a scene.

The sound of someone dropping their drink snaps Harry back into reality, the sound of shattering glass echoes inside his head as he tries to figure out where he went wrong. This has easily been the hottest and at the same the worst drunken experience of Harry's life.

Suddenly this whole plan to get Louis isn't very fun anymore. Harry doesn't tell the rest of the boys that he is leaving, he just heads out. It's not until Harry gets to the door of the hotel room that he remembers that he and Louis are sharing. Instead of eventually talking things out like adults, Harry decides to avoid confrontation with Louis entirely, choosing to crash in Zayn's room for the night.

Harry could have sworn Louis was hard underneath him earlier, but it doesn't matter anymore. Niall was wrong, Louis doesn't like him as anything more than a friend. Harry feels like a dick for forcing himself onto Louis when he was clearly uncomfortable.

 _This whole plan is shit_.

 

 

*************************

 

The next morning Harry wakes up to the sound of snoring, which is odd because Louis doesn't usually snore. And Harry could have sworn the window was on the other side of the room the last two nights. Harry rolls over and is met with a sleeping Zayn, which, ok, Harry was not expecting.

_Why am I in bed with Zayn?_

Harry sits up and last night comes crashing back to Harry. He remembers the way Louis shoved him away and left so quickly. Harry obviously read the situation wrong.

 _Oh my god Louis is going to hate me. I fucked up. I fucked up_.

Seeing as Zayn isn't going to wake up soon, Harry grabs a water and makes his way over to Liam and Niall's room to give Niall a piece of his mind, the Irish little shit. When he gets there though, the room is empty. The boys must have gone to get breakfast or something. Harry tries not to think about what happened last night. His hangover is making everything ten times worse.

When Harry gets back to Zayn's room--which seems to be the safest bet for him currently--Zayn is awake. Harry is greeted with a happy "g'morning" upon opening the door that makes him jump and let out a very unmanly squeak, it that he'd ever admit it.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack" Harry says, hand clutching his chest.

"Yeah, you nearly gave _me_ one last night when I saw someone sleeping in me bed" Zayn replies in his usual calm voice.

"Well I didn't think Louis wanted to see me last night"

"Just figured you crashed in the wrong room, man" Zayn shrugged. "Didn't know you and Louis were in a fight or anything"

"So what, you just thought nothing of it and rolled me over to sleep" Harry's voice grows uneasy as more and more or last night comes flashing back. Harry is now pacing around the room somewhere in between hysterical and slightly suicidal.

"Mate, you sleep like the dead." Zayn says, his calm response finally setting Harry off.

"Zayn at least act like you care at all about my love life, for gods sake" Harry yells, cringing at how loud it came out at the same time.

"What's your fight with Louis got to do with your love life" Zayn finally looks up at Harry confused, "is this because Louis hooked up with some bird after he left? I thought Niall was joking about that"

"Wait, he _what_?" Harry stops his pacing.

"Yeah Niall said he had love bites all down his neck this morning, I thought that's why you slept here, you know because ..." Zayn makes a crude gesture with his hands.

 _God, Harry made Louis so uncomfortable that he brought back some girl to fuck_.

"When did you talk to Niall" Harry asks in a much quieter voice, not sure if he really wants to hear any more.

"He texted me. Said he saw Louis leaving the room early this morning and joined him and Liam for breakfast." His tone still too calm for the way Harry is feeling. "Why, what happened last night?"

The memory of warm skin and soft kisses sends Harry back into hysterics as he heads for the door, muttering "I need to go" on his way out.

Niall was wrong, the fans are wrong, Harry got this all wrong. How did it come to this? Hot wet tears threaten to spill onto Harry's face as he silently slides down the wall outside Zayn's room. This wasn't supposed to happen. Looking back on last night, Harry isn't even sure what he expected to happen. He was drunk and he just assumed Louis would respond to his advances. He's so stupid. Niall put this idea into his head that Louis was in love with him and look what happened.

He needs to pull himself together before someone catches famous boybander Harry Styles crying over some boy in the middle of a hotel hallway. The tears on his face dry quickly, but Harry is still a complete and utter mess.

Maybe he's always been in love with Louis. It was always the two of them, right from the start. They were all over each other even while they still had their names taped on their shirts for the x-factor. It was always Louis for Harry. Damn Niall for making him realize he loves Louis, only to have his heart broken in the end.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad if he was the only one to see it, to see the way Louis acts around Harry, to see the love when their eyes meet. Only there isn't love like that, not from Louis at least. Maybe best friends is all they will ever be. Harry doesn't think he can act like he's not in love with his best friend. That's if Louis doesn't already hate him. A quiet sob escapes Harry's mouth as he imagines how Louis will react.

If the wrinkled clothes and morning breath don't get Harry moving from his spot on the ground, his nausea sure does. He is pushing his keycard into the door across the hall before he realizes his mistake, heading straight for the bathroom without a glance at the rest of the room-- _Harry and Louis' room_.

The person Harry sees staring back at him in the brightly lit mirror is a mess. He still has the ability to recognize how bad he really looks in his hungover state. His face is red and puffy from his crying and his hair is sticking out in every direction. There are tear stains dripping down from the bags under his eyes to the bottom of his washed out face.

That can all be covered up by makeup, but Harry can't hide the broken smile on his face behind powder and creams, nor can it be washed off with soap and water in the cold hotel sink. Everyone knows Harry wears his heart on his sleeve. He just hopes this won't ruin their friendship.

Harry hesitates to open the door, his hand resting on the handle for far too long, scared to find Louis looking back at him on the other side. With his heart beating like crazy, Harry jerks the door open as if ripping off a bandage.

Ok, so Louis isn't standing behind the door, waiting to attack Harry. That's a small relief.

Just last week, Harry was leaving a bathroom in a similar way, playing a fucked up game to get Louis to notice him, only the tension in the room is all wrong this time. Instead of excitement, Harry is dreading the thought of seeing Louis. Instead of imagining Louis falling in love with him, he is seeing images last night flash back, of Louis shoving him on the ground. And instead of seeing Louis fast asleep in his bed, Harry is met with an empty room.

Harry is frozen still as he takes in the state of the room. Everything is exactly how it was before they left last night, but Louis' bed is perfectly made. If Louis didn't sleep in his bed then--

Harry sees red. He is absolutely livid. A lock clicks behind him as Louis must have just walked in. Harry has to count to ten mentally to keep from doing something he'll regret.

Turning around, all the tears and anger from earlier swell back up and Harry is in no mood for a civil conversation anymore. So much for counting. It takes all of Harry's strength to get the words out without screaming like he wants to.

"You slept in my bed"

"Harry we were both drunk, so what" Louis responds, not quite meeting Harry's eyes as talks. _Harry will admit that he messed up, but that doesn't make it ok for Louis to go so low as to fuck some drunk stranger in his bed._

"In my bed" Harry barks back, carefully punching each word out. Louis flinches at the sound. _How could he possibly think that would be ok? This is crossing the line._

"I don't know why you care so much, you didn't even come back last night." Louis snaps back at Harry, his attitude quickly shifting as the hostility between them rises.

"Fuck you"

"Excuse me"

"You heard me. I said fuck you, Louis" Harry shouts this time, not giving the other boy a chance to continue. Harry grabs his phone and pushes past Louis, slamming the door on the way out. Harry doesn't know where he is going, but he just wants to get away.

Not only did Louis bring someone back to the hotel last night, but they fucked in Harry's bed. _Message received, loud and fucking clear_. Harry supposes their friendship apparently can't handle everything. He just never expected Louis to react like he did, throwing away their friendship because he doesn't love Harry as more than a friend. And Harry didn't expect Louis to stoop so low to hurt him. Harry stops walking somewhere outside an office building with no idea where he is, but glad he is far away from Louis.

It's a good thing they have a short break before the next leg of the tour coming up because Harry doesn't even want to look at him right now. Just one more concert tonight and then he can avoid Louis all he wants.

~~~

Harry goes through the motions, dancing and smiling for the crowd, but all he wants to do is get on the first flight home and get away from everything. If the other boys notice the tension between Louis and Harry, they don't mention it. It doesn't really matter though, because nearly everyone at the concert notices it, and it trends on twitter as #larrybreakup.

Just more salt in the wound is what it is.

 

**********************

**********************

 

The boys don't ask Harry about the night it happened. It's like an unspoken rule to not mention whatever went down between him and Louis. Harry can't complain though, the less he is reminded of Louis, the easier it is. It doesn't mean it hurts any less.

The Sun posted the first article about the rumored "Larry Breakup." They had pictures of Harry wandering the streets right after his fight with Louis. His face had looked so distraught that his mother actually called asking what really happened in those pictures. He cried as he told her that the rumors were true.

But they weren't even true, the rumors. Louis never loved Harry more than a friend, and now he doesn't know if he considers them friends.

If the boys heard anything from Louis, they didn't say anything to Harry. Otherwise the only person who may have a clue what happened is Zayn. Harry is too embarrassed to talk to Niall about what happened.

They had made plans to hang out during the break, Harry and Louis, but seeing as they haven't talked in two weeks, those plans are now meaningless.The tour picks up in a week. Harry has never dreaded being in the band so much.

The last week of break goes by in a blur or nothingness, the same way the other two did.

 

**************************

**************************

 

Liam is the first one to break the silence--of course he is.

They meet up for the next leg of the tour, all five of them exchanging small talk, not wanting to be the first to cut the tension. Louis hasn't looked at Harry yet, but it's hard to tell for sure because Harry hasn't really looked at Louis either. Liam, for one has had enough this shit, and that's exactly what he tells them.

"I've had enough of this shit"

All eyes turn to Liam as the tension finally snaps. It goes quiet, nobody wants to say what they're all thinking. Good thing Liam has no tact--bless him.

"I don't know what the hell happened between you two, but you either need to talk it out, or we're going to discuss this as a group."

Niall and Zayn share a look with Liam as Louis and Harry have no intentions to "talk things out" as Liam said.

Harry is facing away from Louis with his arms crossed tightly in front, "I'm not talking to him. He knows what he did." Is all Harry says to Liam with an air of finality.

He hears Zayn let out a loud breath beside him. "That's it, group meeting"

Harry gets dragged rather rudely into a room with just the five of them. His eyes finally meet Louis', but it's only for a moment--not long enough for Harry to see the expression on his face.

"Alright, talk"

There's a beat of silence and then Louis is the first to speak.

"It's not my fault Harry can't control himself when he's drunk" he challenges right off the bat.

"That's rich coming from you" Harry snaps back with a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm sorry is something funny?" Louis glares at Harry in a way he's never seen before--eyes trained on him like a sniper marking his target.

"Yeah, the fact that that's all you have to say for yourself is quite funny"

"What do you want me to say? Sorry I didn't shove you when you first climbed on my lap?." Louis raises his voice at Harry's absurdity.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of sorry I slept in your fucking bed while I was piss fucking drunk" Harry is yelling now.

"Harry it's a bloody hotel bed, didn't realize you were that disgusted with what happened" Louis quickly retorted.

"So did you think I wouldn't care that you left me on the ground while you fucked off with some whore in my bed?"

Liam, Niall, and Zayn share a look as if to say "oh shit"

"What are you talking about" Louis lowers his voice for the first time since" saying anything.

"Oh you don't get to play dumb, I had to hear from Zayn that Niall saw you with some woman, and now you're lying to me too. Tell me, was I really that bad that you had to fuck the first thing that wasn't me." Harry's voice cracks as he gets louder, while at the same time holding back angry tears.

Niall and Zayn share a confused and slightly terrified look as they somehow get dragged into the argument.

"I don't know what you're on about."Louis says, his face now showing genuine confusion "Niall what the hell gave you the idea that I was with any woman that night"

All eyes are on Niall as he tries to diffuse some of the tension "um, you had quite a few love bites down your neck that morning." He gestures towards his neck, "I may have texted Zayn that you got laid."

Liam jumps in where Niall left off, trying to piece together the story "so how did Harry find out?"

"I found Harry asleep in my bed when I got back to the hotel. Thought he passed out in the wrong room." Zayn provides

Harry puts the blame back on Louis after that. "Yeah and it's a good thing I did, would have been hard to sleep with you fucking off in my bed"

"I didn't fuck anyone" Louis finally lets out an exasperated shout.

"Wait that doesn't make sense" Liam interjects.

"Yeah that doesn't explain your neck"

Louis and Harry hold eye contact with each other for the first time in weeks, they both share a knowing look as Harry responds

"I did that, Zayn"

Niall claps his hands together "that's great, so what's the problem here?"

Louis speaks up "Harry was drunk off his ass so I told him to stop"

"I'm sorry, my ass remembers this story a bit differently. I recall you shoving me on the floor" Harry retorts quickly.

"Because you wouldn't stop."

"Didn't seem like your wanted me to"

"I didn't "

Harry doesn't believe him. It doesn't add up.

"Then why did you run?" Louis takes a deep breath before explaining himself.

"Because Harry, I wasn't going to take advantage of you while you were drunk. And I didn't take any woman back to the hotel. I didn't talk to anyone else that night. I just wanted you to come back" Harry finally lowers his voice, the pieces of the story are starting to make sense.

"So you're telling me all you did was sleep in my bed, nothing else?" Louis looks at Harry sincerely as he answers him.

"Of course not, I would never pull that kind of shit. It still smelled like you and I was tired and emotional and I don't know, drunk. I saw you the next morning and there was so much yelling. I thought you were mad at me for sleeping in your bed because you regretted what happened between us, not because these idiots told you I fucked some woman in your bed."

"Hey I had no part in any of this" Liam piped up. Harry ignored Liam.

"So if I hadn't been drunk, my plan would have worked?" Harry says quietly, his voice getting hopeful.

"You planned this?"

"Um, yes?" Harry says quieter than before. " I mean not the fight or anything, but I was trying to get you to admit that you liked me. Niall said you did."

"Oi!" Niall interjects. Liam and Zayn quickly shut him up.

Louis turns to look at Harry slowly "Harry, I have loved you since I was eighteen. What the fuck did you think that song was about anyways?"

"You what?"

"I'm in love with you, you idiot!"

Liam turns to look at Zayn and Niall. "well, I think that's out cue to leave" Louis and Harry don't move as the boys get up and exit the room, the door clicking shut brings them back to their conversation.

Harry huffs loudly and throws his hands in the air comically, a big grin stretching across his face, "so you're telling me I've been trying to get you to fall for me this whole time when you already did, like, I don't know, years ago?"

"Harry did this plan of yours include suddenly having the sex drive or a rabbit?" Louis laughs.

"You knew!?" Harry hides his face behind his hands in embarrassment.

"Of course I knew, Harry, it was fucking hot"

Harry lifts his head to look at Louis again, and he sees something dangerous and tempting in his eyes. Does that mean?--

Harry launches himself across the room and on top of Louis before either of them can say another word.

"Look it, now I'm the one on the floor" Louis pinches Harry's side cheekily and they both giggle at the position they are in. Their faces are so close, Harry can feel the hot breath coming from Louis ghost over his lips. Louis' tongue swipes over his bottom lip as they lean impossibly closer.

"You planning on kissing me anytime soon, or are we going to need another intervention?" Louis laughs.

Harry cuts Louis off as their lips finally meet. Louis' mouth is soft and perfect and about three weeks late. It doesn't matter though, because neither of them would object to making up for lost time.

Harry fists his hand into Louis hair as he deepens the kiss, not wanting to wait any longer. Smaller hands find their way to Harry's waist, gripping tightly, and then in one quick motion Harry finds himself under Louis as the older boy straddles his hips. Louis has the upper hand now, but that doesn't matter, Harry kisses his way down Louis' neck to finish what he started weeks ago. Louis moans as he feels lips latch onto the same spot under his jaw. The noise causes Harry to grind up into Louis.

"Fuck" Harry gasps, "still feel so good"

Louis presses down harder into Harry, properly grinding on him. They both fall into a rhythm of kissing and grinding, moans and lust filled gasps are the only sound in the otherwise silent room.

"Harry" Louis shouts out as the younger boy raises his hips to meet Louis' as he grinds down fervently. They are louder than they should be, considering the door is still unlocked, but neither boy cares as they indulge on desires that have been simmering for months. Their movements speed up as both boys get lost in the feeling of friction between their jeans. 

They almost don't hear the door open as three sets of eyes fall on their little 'I-can't-believe-we-haven't-been-doing-this-for-months makeout session' on the floor, but they definitely hear Niall shout rather defensively "I told you they were fucking Liam, what did I say?"

Somebody must have smacked Niall because it goes quiet again, followed by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Um, hey I know you guys just sorta confessed your love and whatnot, but we do have a concert tonight, so..." Liam's voice trails off as he waits for them to get the implication. Louis gives Liam a petulant look and rolls off of Harry, making a show of his annoyance as he glares up at the door.

"You couldn't have given us five more minutes?"

"Jesus, you wait three weeks to talk like adults and now you want more time." Zayn comments from outside the room.

All five of the boys laugh, but the way Louis meets Harry's eyes lets him know it was worth it, even if it took them several misunderstandings, silent treatment that threatened to split the band, and a strongly worded intervention to get their shit together. It was worth it.

~~~

Needless to say, #larrystylinson was trending on Twitter after the concert that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so if this was actually terrible, I apologize.
> 
> This ended up waaaay more angsty that I planned. Oops.
> 
> Any/all mistakes are mine, sorry if there are any major errors.


End file.
